Recent years have seen developments of a display device including a touch panel. An example of such a display device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable multifunction device 500 (see FIG. 28) including a touch screen 503 having a touch sensing surface for accepting an input performed by a user through contact or the like. The portable multifunction device 500 detects, for example, contact with the touch screen 503 and converts the contact into a user interface object (for example, an icon) displayed on the touch screen 503 for an intuitive user operation.
For instance, in the case where the portable multifunction device 500 illustrated in FIG. 28 has detected a single-finger parallel motion gesture 504, the portable multifunction device 500, in response to that gesture, moves both frame content 507 and content 505 in parallel with the gesture to display a hidden portion of the page content. In the case where the portable multifunction device 500 has detected a two-finger parallel motion gesture 506, the portable multifunction device 500, in response to that gesture, moves the frame content 507 in parallel with the gesture to display a hidden portion of the frame content 507 but does not move the other content 505 in parallel with the gesture.
Further, the portable multifunction device 500 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes on side surfaces thereof physical buttons such as a push button 502 and volume control buttons 503.